Into the light, I command thee
by 1402Lenee
Summary: Maria was fed up with monsters...That was an understatement. Then why the Hell did she have to land in Mystic Falls ! All the more with that gorgeous blue-eyed moron who has been way too bored... DamonxOC ! Beta'ed by PennyNickel, translated from french.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Folks ! So That is the first chapter, translated from my french story "Dans la lumière, je t'appelle". Since I wasn't so sure about my English, I got the chance to be Beta'ed by the wonderful PennyNickel ! So tell me what you think about it, for both of us ;) Later chapters will follow very soon !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

No sooner had Maria left her pretty little house of New York, and climbed into her father's car, than she thought "What a pity, even the weather is bad". Then she arrived to this small town called Mystic Falls, and she knew that neither the weather, nor the day itself were going to get any better.

Alright, so the house was pretty welcoming. So the garden was as wide as the house; actually, was it a garden or a meadow? The grass was faded and there were no trees in sight. The house had a lavish-blue roof, and white-grayish walls. There was a little porch where she already imagined sitting and drinking some tea while reading a good book. It was fine... But she felt deep inside that it wasn't her house, or her porch. She had never moved from a house to another before, and it felt like she had no right to be here, as if it was somebody else's home. And in fact, this was another family's not too long ago. She was scared of feeling all this family-like atmosphere left over, only meant to make her sick.

Her father caught her staring at the house, and smiled.

"Maria, take your things and let's put them inside, the weather makes it hard to see the good part of it all." He said while taking his suitcase from the backseat.

"Good things don't fear rain clouds, dad..." She answered simply, and turned towards the car, "Whatever... We don't have anything to eat, do we? We should go downtown and find someplace where we can grab a bite."

"That sounds like a plan, but first you'll have to unpack some of your stuff."

"Well I hope I got some big closet, or a spare room, because I have lots of 'stuff' to unpack, dad." She smiled mischievously to herself as she started to pull some of her bags from the car.

She dragged another suitcase, an old brown leather one, and carried all of them upstairs into the first room she found. The house was a colonial-styled one, with a big hallway and imposing staircases. The bedroom immediately belonged to her, the moment she saw the boarding bed and the high and wide windows. Her eyes found an amazingly big old wardrobe, in which she didn't hesitate to put all of her belongings. She then hung a brown cross on the wall above her bed, and put some holy water bottles in her night table. After putting the big leather suitcase under the bed, she grabbed a pair of jeans, a basic long-sleeved black shirt and some big boots, and looked around for a bathroom, where she could clean up for dinner.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore was bored. He was <em>so<em> bored, so ashamed, and felt sorry for himself. For hanging out only with people he had already abused... What's more he shouldn't do it again, Caroline must have seen him thinking and put on a bright, victorious smile. He swore to himself to make it vanish, when the time comes.

But who was there to fool? The time had come long ago; he was undead for God's sake! He just didn't feel like being a badass vampire tonight. It wouldn't make the boredom go away. It would be the death of him to continue on the way he had been… well figuratively… the death of his sanity. _Don't worry, someday everything will be right again_, he promised himself. He smiled at the blonde, who froze on her chair. He grabbed some French fries and ate them slowly, bite by bite, while the immature teenagers that were his lovely brother's friends were saying random things like 'school suck' and 'I was so busy I missed that awesome sale at the mall!'

Stefan gave him a stare, the one that meant "One more time, why the hell are you here?"

The truth was, he didn't even know why he came either. Miss Katherine's doppelganger had invited him to the Grill because; "If you have a chance to become a little more human, you should try to make friends and learn what sincerity really is." And blah, blah, blah... He had really wanted to tell her that first, her friends were whiny children, and second, that he'd preferred feeding on them. But the fact that he was attracted to her played a major role in his answer.

"I'll come, only because it's you." He had told her after she flashed him her trademark smile. Sometimes he felt like throwing up, if he was able to...

He stared around the room, looking for fresh meat, when his eyes fell on a table at the other side of the room. Two people were actively talking with the waitress. Elena, and soon all the others, followed his gaze and stared at the new people.

"People passing through, you think?" asked Bonnie, while playing with her salad.

"Or it may be the new post office director and his daughter!" Caroline said, her high-pitched voice signaling she was going to start talking in all rumors.

"And how do you know that?" Matt asked, without leaving his eyes off the newcomers.

"Oh you know someone that knows someone... Whatever, we live in a small town, we would have heard about them sooner or later... I heard that they come from New York; they live together in the old Fitzgerald house. The father must be around fifty, but still good looking, from what I see , and the daughter is eighteen years old... Which means we could see her at school tomorrow, maybe she'll be in our class, that wouldn't surprise me much..."

"Hurricane Caroline strikes again!" cried Elena, and everyone burst out laughter.

The outburst of joy had surely caught the attention of the new girl, and when she looked in their direction, her stare caught up with Damon's. He had not stopped looking at her, and gave her a charming look, the one that meant "Later, you, me, us. Alone." He already imagined the taste of her blood. She had not lowered her eyes, her face was emotionless. She tilted her head very slightly to the left, as if she was watching some TV program and wondering why she actually bothered looking at it. The eye contact was broken when her father put his hand on top of her daughter's, bringing her back to reality. He watched her smile to the waitress and leaned towards her father to speak to him. He couldn't stop himself from eavesdropping.

* * *

><p>When her father put his hand on top of hers, Maria brutally came back to herself. Gabriel smiled at her, while the waitress walked away to get their food.<p>

"Dear, I know you are under a lot of stress these days, but seriously, try not to have, you know, those 'I'm far away from here' moments, it concerns me."

"Sorry Dad!" She laughed sweetly, "I must look like some kind of spaz, I know... Let's hope this overwhelming feeling will be gone tomorrow, I don't want to be the _weird_ new girl."

"Yeah, and we'd better not attract too much attention... If the priest needs us again, we would have to go back to New York..."

"Does that mean I shouldn't make friends here?" She asked calmly, though some part of her mind roared at the idea of going back to the city.

"Of course you can, Dear! But be sure not to catch up with people who like to hang out at night, you get what I mean?"

She nodded slowly, playing with the pepper shaker. She knew all too well what her father meant: She had other things to do at night, than going out and having fun with friends. She had another way of "having fun", and she could not give up on that.

She suddenly felt something odd at the back of her neck, and lifted her eyes towards the teenagers' table, where this guy had still been staring at her. She felt a slight pain all over her body, and let her breath out shakily. Gabriel leaned towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Did you feel that too?" He said a bit worried, and his daughter could feel his breath was also very quick.

"Sure did... There is something non-human up here..."

Damon suddenly stopped any abnormal activity that could have betrayed him, and his face was plastered with an unreadable expression, as he thought again about what he had just heard about. Night, non-human, priest... What exactly were those people? What was certain, and it nearly made him smile widely, was that there were two strange newcomers at Mystic Falls... And he found a way to kill his boredom.

* * *

><p>So that's...Short. I know. I didn't remember the prologue was so short ! But the next chapters will be longer, I promise ! Or if you want to improve you French, the story has gone farther in the original version ! ;) Anyway I hope you liked it and thank you for reading ! Je vous aime 3<p>

PS : Thanks a looooot to PennyNickel, I wuv you ! :B


	2. Chapter 2

_'Ssup people ? Here is the next chapter, hope you'll like it ! Thanks again to the wonderful **Pennynickel** for making this chapter readable ! Haha !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"And I thought I wouldn't have to wear those anymore..."

Maria laughed bitterly. She skillfully adjusted the lens so that it would fit her pupil.

These kinds of tinted lenses were pretty useful, actually; nearly transparent, except for a thin, dark circle where her pupil would shine from the glare of light. It was a real disadvantage when she had to be unnoticed near supernatural elements and people.

She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, and then went down to the kitchen where Gabriel was packing apples and talismans to hang outside around the garden.

She grabbed an apple and bit happily into it, before grabbing her own bag and put it on her shoulders.

"Going hunting tonight again?" He asked while she moved toward the door.

"Yeah, since I know we're not the only weird supernatural creatures out there, I feel I need to patrol a bit... But seriously, shouldn't we have seen it coming? The town is freaking called Mystic Falls! Couldn't be a peaceful, normal town, generally speaking?"

"Well, it may be a reason that we don't quite understand yet from the Boss; he must not want us to rest... Or it could be the other side."

"You know what, Dad? I wouldn't be surprised if those bastards were missing us already... Anyway, I got some things to get to, see you in the morning!"

And with that, she went out.

* * *

><p>"You're going to forget everything that happened tonight, you don't know where you got hurt, or what hurt you, maybe an animal, but after all it's not a big deal, is it? Now go home."<p>

The young woman Damon just fed on walked in a clumsy way down the road, like a zombie. The vampire wiped the sides of his lips, feeling satisfied. He briefly dusted away the dirt on his leather jacket and began to walk home too, only to feel a presence in the woods that tickled his curiosity. He moved between the trees the most silently he could. He caught a glimpse of two women obviously having a fight. He had a weird feeling, as if an invisible wave had hit him. Something abnormal. However he managed to recognize, to the right, the newcomer to town that was raising his curiosity more and more.

"Could it be the Hunter, sent by the Almighty, here in front of me? Such a great honor, servant!" The second woman, a black-haired beauty exclaimed with a fake enthusiasm, stretching out her arms.

Damon could cut the tension around both women with a knife. He saw his new toy step back and grab her bag quickly.

"Step back, Ajattar, otherwise you'll regret answering my call!" she spit out, and suddenly she was aiming at the head of "Ajattar" with a small golden gun. Damon's eyebrow lifted with surprise. Will he be the witness of a murder? A grin grew on his face, how funny, since for once he wasn't the criminal one.

"Wow, you're quite sensitive today, little Maria... Why _did_ such a 'pure' being like you call the demonic spirit that I am?"

"I need you to talk to me about this town, I felt abnormal waves... There are weird things going on here, aren't there?"

"Why should I help you, servant? Aren't you powerful enough to find that out all by yourself? Or maybe your daddy could... Dear Gabriel... How's he, since he fell, that poor angel?"

Maria lowered her gun and shot once to Ajattar's stomach. The sound echoed throughout the woods, followed by a shriek from the woman. Damon had nearly shut his eyes, instinctively, but noticed the black-haired woman was still standing, her hand pressed against her wound. She had that kind of evil smile and licked her lips slowly. Maria aimed her head again.

"Speak, or I'll pierce your fucking damned head, you little piece of Satan's shit!

"My, my, you're so impatient! …Why don't you ask him? He'll certainly have answers!" Damon let out a small moan, as he saw the wounded woman raise a finger towards him. Maria lifted her gaze quickly to him, and the other one took it as an advantage to jump on her, claws out. They found themselves rolling on the wet ground, until the black-haired one disappeared into embers, letting out a high-pitched scream.

The vampire decided he had to escape as fast as he could, but something hit his back and broke into shreds of glass. He felt his body slow down. His eyes went wide, and he fought with all he could in order for his vampiric speed to come back, but he only let out a pained exclamation. Thirty seconds later, Maria was standing before him, put back a knife into her belt and aimed his head with the same little golden gun as before.

"I knew you weren't human, what are you?"

And eventually, Damon thought that being bored was safe, bored was good.

* * *

><p>Maria got up and winced at the pain. She took a look at her scratches. This crazy creature hadn't held back, before she could have stabbed her and sent her right down to Hell. She had also managed to reach the eavesdropping guy with a little bottle of sanctified rose water, but was taken aback when she saw he didn't pass out. She hurriedly grabbed her athame and put it back into her belt, then she aimed her gun at the stranger's forehead.<p>

She recognized the strange boy who kept staring at her at The Grill. His ridiculously bright blue eyes, his brown, bouncy hair and this haughty aura had intrigued her, and now she knew why.

"I knew you weren't human, what are you?"

His face broke into an arrogant half-smile, and he stared her directly in the eye.

"Generally, when you're new to town, you ask someone their name, address, age and even their phone number, but you're something else newbie! Very unconventional, with the 'what are you' thing!"

"Oh, come on. Spare me your long speeches; your ego is way too big."

She took a small vial from her bag and emptied it down her throat. The face of the man showed disgust and she knew he smelled what it was.

"Abnormal beauty and charming arrogance will be your downfall, vampire." She stated while putting the vial which once carried vervain into her bag.

She swore she had seen astonishment in his eyes, but it went away just as soon as it had appeared. He shrugged, which made her aware that the liquid didn't work anymore. She held her gun tighter and kept on looking at him silently.

"Okay, let's say you just discovered the biggest secret I might have... Maria, right? So...what? What are you going to do now?"

"Right now I'll send you where you should be for a long time, bloodsucker..."

To her surprise, he just laughed soundly. And the worst is that he seemed... sincere. Maybe a bit mad, but true. She jumped from one foot to another, and wet her lips with her tongue.

"I seriously don't think you'd do that, I mean you don't want your life here to become... hm... Hell, if it is possible. Come on, you just shot a sexy woman in the woods at midnight, you hang around with daggers in your belt and your eyes look like headlights, which one of us is deep in shit?"

She gasped and covered her eyes with her hand. She cursed under her breath, and then looked back at the vampire.

"First, I never murdered anyone, I just sent her back to where she came, second, it isn't a dagger, it's an athame and lastly... why should I spare you?"

He smiled and she knew she had lost. She hated to look weak, but she couldn't afford making mistakes. This was a small town where everybody knew each other, and she had the status of the "new girl in town". Too dangerous to show herself too much.

"Your answers aren't telling me anything, sweet heart... So here's what we're gonna do, almost like a game, I'll tell you one thing, you'll tell me one thing, deal? And being the gentleman that I am, I'll take you home. It's late and we wouldn't want to risk anything, would we? Who knows what's lurking in the streets?"

"I'd be safer alone… but, I guess... Deal. Let's play a bit, since you're so curious, vampire..."

"Actually my name is Damon Salvatore; I don't like being called _vampire_, that's so... impersonal!" He said in a mock hurt tone.

"You talk too much, Damon Salvatore." Maria growled, while indicating him to take the lead out of the forest, without lowering her gun.

"You can call me Damon, baby, we're almost friends by now!" Maria felt the need to give him a swift kick to the back of the knee for the 'baby' comment.

"OK, let's begin with a simple question: If you managed to kill me, you'd get killed. I'm a member of the town's council. It's like this committee made of the descendants of the founding families that discuss the vampire problems around Mystic Falls. So, if I disappear, you disappear!"

"You're a vampire, but you have a seat at a council that tries to annihilate vampires in town... What the hell?"

"Long story and I'm trying to tell you, so please, zip it." Damon rolled his eyes.

As soon as they reached the road, Maria put her gun back into her bag. New girl walking with gun pointed to council member's back wasn't exactly how she wanted the town to know her. Bad karma.

"Your turn now! You said you didn't murder that... thing, earlier. So what did you do to her?"

"Sent her back to Hell, where she belongs... But she'll come back. They always do."

"And...what was it?"

"It was Ajattar, a Wood Devil. Also called 'Mother of the devil'. It's an evil spirit that haunts woods and spreads illnesses and... The Pest. I called her to talk to me about... here. But she was right… you're far more useful."

"OK, and so my next question would be: What the hell are you, exactly?"

"Can't tell you. Let's just say I'm a kind of... hunter, or exorcist."

She didn't hear him after that. She assumed he was slowly absorbing everything she'd told him. Those silly vampires always thought they were the oddest kind of creature living out there, and usually, they knew less than humans about everything that was supernatural. On top of that, the fact that they actually weren't harmed by crosses and holy water makes them think they had nothing to fear about religion. And of course that was wrong.

When she arrived home, she noticed her father had managed to go to sleep without leaving the TV and the lights on. Great, he was finally becoming a responsible dad. She turned to Damon, and caught in an instant the hand he was brutally stretching out, nearly reaching her throat. She twisted his wrist which made him lose his balance. He let out a sharp gasp and fell on his back in a soft thud.

'_Asshole!_' She thought while grabbing a stake from her bag and threatened him.

"Hey, hm... Can't blame me, I'm a predator... Natural move!"

"I knew I couldn't trust you, but trying to attack me two feet away from my front door was very risky... And stupid, vampire!"

"Oh, back to vampire? How rude!"

"You're not worth having a name... Remember just one thing; next time you try to play me, I'll pierce your heart, or whatever is there in your chest, and I don't care you're a council member, you sorry piece of shit!"

"Hey, watch your mouth, Barbie!" He laughed.

She pushed him hard on the ground, then went inside her house.

"Oh, I forgot..." She opened her window and said "While I'm thinking of it, you shouldn't try to meet people tonight, unless you want to scare the crap out of them. The vial I threw to you revealed something very ugly... Should disappear by tomorrow!"

"...HA ! I knew you wouldn't guess what I was! You think you're so smart! ...But I agree with you on the fact that I'm a beauty!"

He didn't know if she heard, but left the place, satisfied. He lightly touched his face, feeling his fangs extended... He ran home as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>No sooner did he walk through the door, than his brother appeared at his side. After a few comments and critics, Stefan observed that Damon's face was still changed.<p>

"New way of having fun, the constant angry vampire face?"

"Well, I could tell you to fuck off, but you may have to deal with it at any time. So... I met the newcomer, Maria. Hottie, by the way."

"Please, don't tell me you already fed on her."

"I would have LOVED to, if she hadn't kicked my ass! She's quite a… different one... Holy water bottles and shining eyes... Does that inspire you?"

Stefan shook his head, seeming skeptical. Then, realization hit him, and he smiled.

"What do you mean by 'kicking your ass'? The bad little new girl has been making you regret you were born?"

"Ha, ha! Wouldn't you like to know! I let her go, she doesn't impress me! Now if you would move out of my way, I'm getting sick of seeing your face, makes me wanna throw up... Hey, by the way, do you know if vampires can actually throw up? The question has been bugging me for awhile now..."

And with that, he went upstairs, got a glass of Bourbon and sat in front of the fire.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading ! May the Force be with you !<p> 


End file.
